Troubled Paradise
by o0 Sara NekoChan 0o
Summary: Then something strange happens in Amy's past, the Doctor has to find out just what is happening before something happens to him, a Mystery virus leaving him not much time to live. Amy/11 rated T for angst and language.. maybe lemon later on. NO RORY! DO NOT WORRY, IM GONNA FIX THIS!
1. Prolouge

There was silence in the wood. Nothing moved much, only the slight gentle rustle of the leaves in the trees. Darkness cast shadows over the summer floor. suddenly, the silence was broken by a flash of white light and a girl ran throught the leaves.

A few seconds later her persuer was seen following her, gaining rather quickly upon her. A few seconds later her persuer was right behind her. She could hear the loud breathing and the hot stickyness of it's breath on her back where her black tee wasn't plastered to her skin. She was soaking in some type of jelly and it shone off her slim body, even as she tripped and fell to the floor it shone in the moonlight that was cast across her face. The girl turned around to face her persuer, her ginger hair falling across her face as she scrambled up and looked at the monster for what it was worth.

"Any last words?" it said, it's voice like a thousand nails being dragged across a chalk board. The girl winced and glanced upwards.

"Yes." her strange accent was profound in the ten year old. The monster stared at her.

"What.?" The young girl pointed upwards toward the sky where a tiny pinprick of light was seen amidst the black. "What is it?" The girl grinned.

"They're stars." the monster looked at her again, horror across his face. "And here he is." A rasping sound broke the otherwise silent forest. The wind picked up and leaves started swirling around, the monster struggling to see what was happening. The small ginger girl moved infront of the monster and put her hands out toward the noise.

"What's happening?" the monster cried out and the ginger girl smiled again.

"Dont be scared. It's just the Raggedy Doctor." the monster's eyes widened before a bolt of blue hit him square in the chest and it fell to the floor, dead. the little ginger girl looked down at it before looking toward the swirling leaves. A shadow appeared in the trees, it's features all hidden by the darkness.

"Well done Amelia." Amelia Pond smiled before walking off into the darkness, the swirling leaves stopping to leave a square shaped mark in the leaves.

************************* 


	2. the TARDIS Library?

"Pond!" the Doctor's voice resonated through the scot's head as she snapped out her daydream. She hadn't been sleeping much lately and it was causing her to fall asleep and daydream in the most unlikely of places. She had fallen asleep at the table whe she and the Doctor had visited a royal family on the planet Tireynto, almost causing an intergalactic war if it wasn't for the Doctor. Now, said person was knelt infront of her and looking at her scrutinisingly.

"Sorry what?" she said and smiled at him. The Doctor's green eyes looked at her, seemingly into her soul and Amy couldn't help but blush.

"Are you ok? you've been falling asleep alot lately." he said and took her palm, scrutinising every last detail on it till Amy pulled away.

"Im fine, im just... tired i guess." The Doctor stood up and looked at the scanner. "Nothing to worry about Doctor." The Time Lord smiled.

"Maybe we should give today a miss, to let you sleep." he said and Amy stood up.

"What? no! You," she poked him in the chest. "Promiced me that water planet... the one with purple water." the Doctor laughed.

"Pantalasia." he said and Amy nodded.

"Yeah that place and you are NOT backing out of this one!" The Doctor laughed and took her hand, his slightly cooler than hers.

"Dont worry Pond. It'll still be there by the time you wake up." he smiled and guided her toward her bedroom. "Now get some sleep before you pass out." he pointed jokingly at her eyes. "Those black rings look like they'll make their own orbit soon." Amy glared at him before entering her room and almost slamming the door in the Doctor's face. The Doctor laughed and walked away, leaving the scot to sleep. He put the brakes on so the TARDIS wouldn't drift through the vortex and went to the library. He scanned the shelves and finally picked a book. There were two bean bags, one TARDIS blue and the other a nice red, the same colour as Amy's hair infact. The Doctor smiled and took the red bean bag, inhaling Amy's scent. He wouldn't admit it but he really was starting to like her... alot.

He smiled as he thought of his favourite ginger and sighed. She should have someone in her life. Jeff seemed to be a good idea, and the other one, the long nosed one. The Doctor couldn't remember his name but it didnt stop him from smiling. He opened his book and dust flew toward him, the Doctor inhaled the musky smell, reminding him just how precious the books were and started reading the strange words.

Three hours later Amy woke up to a silent TARDIS, even the usual hum of the TARDIS was missing. The scot got dressed and went to the console room to look for him. Whe he wasn't in the kitchen or the pool or even his bedroom, Amy began to get worried. She started to think hard where he could be before a door that wasn't quite closed properly caught her eye. She gently pushed the door and walked into the large musty room. the Doctor was laid on a bean bag amy discovered when she ventured into the library further. the Time lord was laid with the book on his face, his hands supporting it slightly. Amy smiled and moved toward him.

"Ok Doctor, i've had my sleep. we can go to the planet now." she said and stopped infront of him. When the Doctor didn't move or reply she frowned. "Doctor?" she leant forward and took the book from him to find he was asleep. Amy smiled and closed the book, placing it on the table beside the bean bags. She getly brushed his hair back off his forehead and frowned as her hand touched his skin. He was roasting. Amy shook the Doctor gently to try and wake him. When it didn't work she shook him harder and managed to get only a groan. The scot glared and tried again, calling his name too. This time he woke and looked at her, bleary eyed and groaning.

"What is it pond?" he whispered as his voice seemed un capable of doing much else which confused him slightly. Amy looked at him.

"Doctor are you feelig ok?" The Doctor nodded slowly. "It's just... you feel hotter than usual." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Amelia, you worry too much." he said and smiled, looking like he was going to touch her face before he caught himself. "Did you sleep alright?" Amy looked at him.

"Did you?" the Doctor stuck his tounge out at her. "Anyway, how about that planet?" The Doctor nodded.

"Go get your swim suit on pond." Amy squeeled and ran off to get changed. Once she'd left, the Doctor placed a hand on his forehead and staggered slightly toward the door to get changed himself. 5 minutes later, the Doctor and Amy were in the console room. Amy wore a jet black bikini that showed her figure off, her red hair wavy around her shoulders framed her pale body. The Doctor wore a pair of tardis blue swim shorts and, for the moment, his tweed jacket. Everything was quiet as they realised they were half naked infront of each other and they both blushed slightly. The Doctor cleared his throat, something he inwardly regretted and looked at her.

"So.. are we already here or what?" Amy said, breaking him into motion. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS doors so they could actually get out and then darted over to said doors.

"Amy Jessica Pond, outside these doors is the most amazing, peaceful planet i can think of." he said before thrusting his hand into his pocket and pulling out two small white pills. "firstly, take one of these. It'll help you stay under water for longer. an hour longer to be exact." he smiled as Amy swallowed the pill, eyes widening as he told her. Once he had taken his, he opened the doors and a smell of vanilla hit their noses. Amy walked forward slowly and looked outside, mouth dropping at the sheer beauty of the sparkling clear purple water, a strange glow coming from the water.

"Why does it glow?" Amy asked, catching the Doctor off guard as he closed his eyes, trying to block a dull throb in his head. "Doctor?" The Doctor's eyes snapped open and looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Why does it glow i said." The Doctor stood behind her and looked to the water, Amy stood infront doing the same.

"There's a mineral in the sea bed, good for keeping skin and hair healthy. It's also said to heal but it hasn't been proven." Amy looked at him.

"Why?" he smiled.

"Because no-one can live here. It's just all water. No species has adapted to this environment." The Doctor smiled, looking at the back of Amy's head. "It is truely, untainted." he said before putting his hands on Amy's shoulders. "Amy, you trust me dont you?" Amy nodded. "Then you won't expect this!" he pushed her so she fell into the water. Amy re-surfaced coughing and spluttering as the Doctor stood there laughing.

"You! You... jerk!" Amy shouted and the Doctor managed to stop laughing.

"Oh? Am i now Amelia?" he grinned and dissapeared for a few minutes to dive in a second later, no jacket this time. It took longer for him to re-surface than Amy as he had managed to dive perfectly in. Amy watched as he re-surfaced and started laughing, his hair was plastered to his face. He dove under and reappeared by Amy, his hair slicked back as he tickled her in the water.

"S...stop it!" Amy laughed before grabbing his hands. "Bad Doctor." Something flashed in the Doctor's eyes and Amy blinked but it was gone.

"Follow me." he whispered and Doctor dove down. Amy took a breath and followed suit, following the Doctor to a cave under water. There was an opening where The Docotor suddenly dissapeared into the cave and Amy panicked slightly. There seemed to be an air pocket above and Amy swam to it, reaching the air and spotting the TARDIS.

"But... How did the TARDIS..."

"Remote signal Amy. I had a button, it acts as the call button really. I pressed it and the TARDIS was called to where i was. Only works once though." he said and dissapeaered into the TARDIS, only to reappear a second later with towels, a basket and a table cloth. Amy watched, confused.

"What on earth-"

"see that's where your wrong. This is Pantalasia." He whispered to her as he set the cloth down on the floor. He gave his hand to Amy and helped her out before wrapping her in a towel and setting her down. He did the same and sat next to her, the basket in the middle.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" The Doctor winked at her and pulled a bottle out. Amy looked at him, scrutizing his face. He looked paler than usual and even having dried himself, he still looked as though he was running a feaver.

"Well what does it look like im doing?" he looked at her, suddenly very close to her. "um... Picnic." he said and looked away suddenly, Amy blushing and smiling. The Doctor looked back at her. "Ah. i'll be back in a second." he stood up and walked over to the water's edge before slipping in, no where near as graceful as he had been earlier.

5 minutes later and he still hadn't re-surfaced and Amy was starting to shiver. She stood up and walked to the water's edge, the gentle purple glow calming her slightly. She looked into the water and saw something that worried her. There was a slight ledge that jutted out from the wall and could hurt someone if they didn't know it was there. lying on the floor of the cave, still as the water around him, was the Doctor.

Amy gasped and dove in, swiming as fast as shecould toward the Doctor and grabbed his arm. She could tell he was hot as the water around him seemed slightly warmer than the rest. She swum with him back to the surface and managed to get them both out. The Doctor's skin was paler and he wasn't breathing much. Amy turned toward the TARDIS to find it gone. Amy looked down at the Doctor and groaned. She gently shoook him, placing an ear to his chest to make sure his hearts were still beating. Just as she did, the Doctor coughed and his eyes opened. Amy sat up, her red hair falling wavy around her face.

"Pond?" the Doctor said weakly and Amy smiled.

"Hey." she smiled then her expression went cold. "Dont you EVER do that to me again!" the Doctor smiled and put a shaking hand on Amy's cheek.

"im sorry." his eyes drooped shut but quickly opened again. "let's just calm down yeah?"

Two hours later the glow of the water seemed to be getting less and the Doctor revieled that the water's glow was the planet's light source. as he started to sing gently, Amy started falling asleep on his chest.

Love of mine some day you will die But I'll be close behind I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white Just our hands clasped so tight Waiting for the hint of a spark If heaven and hell decide That they both are satisfied Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you When your soul embarks Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule I got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black And I held my toungue as she told me "Son fear is the heart of love"  
>So I never went back<p>

If heaven and hell decide That they both are satisfied Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you When your soul embarks Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see From Bangkok to Calgary And the soles of your shoes are all worn down The time for sleep is now It's nothing to cry about Cause we'll hold each other soon The blackest of rooms

If heaven and hell decide That they both are satisfied Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you When your soul embarks Then I'll follow you into the dark Then I'll follow you into the dark

The Doctor smiled as he knew Amy was fully asleep and gently kissed her hair before he too fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! im so sorry for this fake update but unless you hadnt realised, this story is on hiatus. I've lost it. The plot bunnies have escaped for it. **

**If you had an idea of where you wanted this story to go, please tell me and i'd probably actually use it but if no-one gives ideas then it's not getting touched till either 2013 summer or never again.**

**So here's the deal: you write what you'd like to see happen, and the story gets updated. You dont, it wont.**

**Deal?**

**Sorry again everyone... well... whoever reads my stuff...**

**Forgiveness cookies? **


End file.
